Werewolves are Gentle Creatures
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: Instead of going after Hermione after his change Moony recognizes the scent of his Sirius and Harry. How does a docile werewolf trailing after Sirius Black and Harry Potter affect everything? I wrote this as a Wolfstar but it doesn't really mention it.


**So oneshots changing scenes in Harry Potter seem to be my newest interest.**

 **Summary:** Instead of going after Hermione after his change Moony recognizes the scent of his Sirius and Harry. How does a docile werewolf trailing after Sirius Black and Harry Potter affect everything? I wrote this as a Wolfstar but it doesn't really mention it.

 **Notes:** This is not an AU where Remus Lupin took the last part of the Wolfsbane potion. It's a belief werewolves' in their wolf form are extremely overprotective and will do anything for their family or "pack."

* * *

"RUN!" Sirius bellowed staring at the three kids before changing into his animagus form. The dog stood in front of the children glaring at the form of a man that was changing a wolf.

Ron started to tremble, he was still chained to Remus and Peter. Hermione was the opposite, she stayed completely still. It was seeing his friends terror that had Harry quickly moving forward, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Everything happened so rapidly, all he could do was act.

Harry grabbed Snape's wand from where Sirius dropped it and threw it towards Hermione, he trusted her to watch over their unconscious Professor. Hermione moved only to grab the wand from where it fell at her feet and point it at Snape with both of her shaking hands.

In the same instant that he threw the wand Harry latched onto to Peter. He was unwilling to let the chain, which had quickly broken with Remus's alteration, to allow the escape of the one chance he had at leaving the Dursleys' forever. It was in the second that Harry had a grip on Pettigrew's arm that Remus' transformation was complete and a giant brown wolf was towering over Sirius the dog.

The wolf howled at them before sniffing the air. It stopped and lowered its head, whining. With slow soft movements the werewolf made its way towards Harry. Peter shrunk back as Harry freezes. Padfoot jumped in front of Moony's path with a loud gnarl. Harry reached his left hand, the one not holding onto Pettigrew, out to rest on Padfoot's head. Moony stopped and sat his head dropping with a low pitched whine.

Sirius transformed back and slowly walks towards the wolf. He stretched his hand out to the creature and before he could blink the wolf looked up and licks it. Moony moved closing the gap between them and nuzzles his head to Sirius' chest. With a small bark of a laugh Sirius gave a soft smile his hands running through the wolf's fur.

"To think every book on werewolves portrays them as vicious beasts and all the are is puppies desperate for attention." Sirius muttered as the wolf tilts its head to lick Sirius neck and face.

Harry helped Ron sit down, taking the weight off the injured leg and copied the spell they used in the Shrieking Shack to tie Pettigrew to Ron once again.

Slowly with careful movements Harry then approached his godfather. He stood next to Sirius and the wolf stopped before it moved to lick Harry's hand. Moony whined again before running off into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry turns to Sirius, his green eyes narrowed and head tilted. He receives shrug in response.

Hermione's eyes stay rooted to the place where Moony once stood.. "I believe Professor Lupin's werewolf thinks of you two as family and by extension us as well. Seeing as we've been near each other learning the truth our scents mixed allowing to wolf to accept us as both of you have."

"Great, now can we please get inside; it's cold, my leg is still injured, and even if the werewolf won't attack us the Dementors will." Ron roughly ran his fingers through his red hair.

Harry released the spell on Ron and Pettigrew before helping Ron up allowing Sirius to grab Peter. They began their slow trek to the castle once again; with Harry helping Ron hobble, Hermione carefully floating Snape in front of her, and Sirius dragging Peter alongside him.

They have not gotten much further when the werewolf appears dropping a dead rabbit at Harry's feet. "Uh gross, um Hermione why would Moony give me dead animals," he questions staring at the two bloody creatures in front of him.

"He must think that you are hungry or in need of more nourishment." She replied distractedly, still continuing on.

Harry rolled his eyes before stepping over the dead animal to follow the others. Moony grunts before trailing after Harry. It's in this strange manner that they arrived at the hospital wing.

Hermione threw the double doors open allowing them to slam against the wall, alerting Poppy to their presence. The room is empty, and Hermione lowered Snape onto the closest bed on the left side of the room as Sirius and Harry help Ron to sit the one across the aisle, keeping a watch over Pettigrew.

"What in Merlin's name have you all done," Poppy fiercely asked coming out of a back room. She paused next to Ron's bed as she takes notice of the werewolf calmly laying next to Harry's feet.

Before Poppy could formulate a thought Dumbledore strode into the room, his steps brisk yet confident. "Harry, my boy I trust you had an enlightening time," he smiled down at the young Potter, blue eyes twinkling.

Dumbledore waved his wand immobilizing Peter and moving him onto the bed next to Snape just as the Minister of Magic came threw the same doors Dumbledore had previously entered.

"Is there a reason, Dumbledore, that you woke me up at 1 in the morning." The Minister gave the Headmaster a glare; well he attempted to, he was not a very intimidating person.

"Oh just the small detail of us having found Peter Pettigrew alive," Sirius faked a smile reaching down to pet Moony on the head.

"What!" The minister spluttered eyes wide. "LIES!"

"It is true Cornelius, see for yourself." The headmaster waved his left hand towards Peter's bed.

With a small noise of frustration Fudge stalked the few feet to the hospital wing bed before he jumped back in shock.

"That's not possible! Something this big would have came up at Black's trial."

"What trial?" Sirius scoffed.

"What trial! Your's of course the ministry could not have sent anyone to Azkaban without a trail."

"They sent the Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black to Azkaban without a trial. I really don't who else may be innocent in there."

The Minister panicked at the thought. "Oh no what will this do to my career. When the public finds out innocents were sent the Azkaban."

Luckily Harry was quick on his feet. "Sir, aren't you correcting the mistakes of your predecessor," he questioned his eyes eager and bright.

Fudge blinked before giving a big, wide smile. "Why, yes I suppose I am. Don't you worry Lord Black you'll get a trial first thing in the morning." The minister gave them a smirk before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

 **Terrible ending but whatever I wrote a thing. I guess? Leave a review if you feel so inclined or don't.**


End file.
